when the well runs dry
by fluffy-gurl
Summary: what happens when the well all the sudden doesnt work and inuyasha is stuck in kagome's time? at least he has ramen! Characters may be a little OOC.
1. Default Chapter

Hey! I'm a new author so be gentle. I really don't know if I'm that good of a writer but here I goes!  
  
(P.s plz REVIEW!) Chapter 1- entering the New World  
  
It was a quiet and peaceful day in feudal Japan. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and...  
  
"KAGOME!!!" inuyasha screamed. He screamed so loud that it hurt his own ears and he was almost positive his older brother heard it all the way in the western lands.  
  
"Inuyasha, tomorrow is the last day of school. And sense I'm probably going to stay here all summer, I want to say good bye and spend a little bit of time with my other friends!" kagome said while trying ( A/N trying being the key word here) too pick up her gigantic yellow bag, but failing horribly.  
  
"Inuyasha can you help me with this?" kagome asked giving her best puppy dog eyes a shot.  
  
"No! I'm not going to help you leave faster!" just then miroku walked in the clearing were he saw them going at it again.  
  
"Sigh. When will you just escaped the fact that she has a home there as well as here?" "Thank you!" Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Enless...theirs a special reason you want her to stay" miroku added with his perverted smile that sango would love to smack off.  
  
"MONK! Your going to regret that!" inuyasha screamed at miroku who was at the village in break-neck speed. Inuyasha was down there in no time when kagome heard miroku scream at her "run kagome!!! I've got him distracted!" with a giggle, kagome jumped down the well with her big yellow bag. Which to her amazement she actually got it down the well.  
  
As kagome was engulfed in the blue light she thought to herself ' I think miroku should seriously consider a career in rodeo clowning.' Kagome giggled at that thought when all the sudden she felt something very heavy on her and she fell on her face from the weight. She looked over and saw her yellow bag on the ground. ' That cant be it what the hell is on me...' " you now, you make a very good pillow" she froze hearing inuyasha's voice on top of her. "Inuyasha, may I ask what the hell are you doing on me!" she asked in a very pissed voice but in reality wanted to stay like that with him. (A/N grrrrrowl!!!) "Hey wench! You don't need to yell in my ear!" " Gomen, inuyasha..." "I think I heard kagome's voice in here" kagome's friend yuki said while opening the well house door. "No girls that was just some mice you probably heard" kagome's mom said a bit nervous. "But I could have sworn I heard..." "now I think you guys should go, kagome needs her rest." Kagome's mom said. Then sighed when she saw them ride away on there bikes.  
  
"Kagome, its safe now." Her mom said while walking into the well house. But instead of kagome hoping out of the well inuyasha did, followed by kagome. "oh, you brought...him." Kagome's mom and inuyasha didn't really like each other. Probably cause kagome always ran home crying cause of him and he used 'fowl' language around sota. (Kagome's little brother)  
  
Kagome frowned, she didn't like it when inuyasha and her mom fought. "hey mom nice too see you!" kagome hugged her mom trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, sorry honey. Your probably starving!" she said too kagome with a warm smile. Then turned to inuyasha "you too?" she said rather coldly. He just nodded, the cold tone in her voice sounded a lot like his big brother sesshomaru's, which scared him. "come on then" Mrs.H lead them into the house.  
  
"Awww...kagome your back!" kagome's grandpa gave her a big bear hug. "And you brought your friend inu-baba!" kagome couldn't help but laugh then she saw inuyasha's face and stopped. "its inuyasha old man" he said with a growl at the end. "Inuyasha! Be nice to my grampa!" but all kagome got in return was a "feh"which meant "don't care, where's the ramen"  
  
Later  
  
They were all sitting at the table eating dinner. There was an eerie silents, which was followed by a glare at inuyasha from kagome's mom.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think its time for you to go" kagome's mom said and opened the front door. Inuyasha stepped out and into the well house. "Kagome, do you want me to run you a bath?" Mrs.H offered. "oh, yes mom. That would be great!"  
  
After kagome's bath  
  
"Mom can I talk too you?" kagome asked "of course,what do you need?" kagome took a deep breath "why do you hate inuyasha?" her mom looked at the ground "I guess its just the fact that he takes you away from me. I'm afraid I'll loose you." Kagome's eyes started to water as she hugged her mom. "Mom, don't worry, he could never take me away from you." They hugged each other entail her mom saw the clock. "oh my!, are you planning on going to school tomorrow?" kagome nodded "well then, good night." Her mom gave her one last hug then exited her room.  
  
As kagome started to doze off she heard a small voice "kagome...kagome" she got up and opened her window. There hanging on to the gutter was inuyasha. But when kagome opened her window it knocked him down.  
  
"Damn! Stupid! Mother f...." "Inuyasha, shhh...your going to wake up everybody" kagome hissed. "We have a serious problem" inuyasha sounded worried, so kagome knew he wasn't joking "what?" "go get ready to come outside and I'll come and get you." Kagome nodded and went back inside.  
  
'I wonder what it is?' she thought to herself while slipping on her shoes "I'm ready" she said. inuyasha jumped up, grabbed her by the waist and jumped down. "What happened?! Are the others okay?!" she asked so fast that inuyasha harley got it all but he got it. "I wouldn't know" "huh?" kagome was confused 'if he hasn't even been there, then what's wrong?'  
  
"Come on!" inuyasha broke her thought buy pulling her into the well house. "Watch" inuyasha jumped down the well...but no blue light. He jumped back up and looked at kagome. She just stood there, starring at the well. ' Oh my gods! It doesn't let us pass threw anymore!' she just fell on her knee's and cried. Inuyasha knelt down and hugged her.  
  
Sorry I had to stop it there your probably wondering... what will inuyasha do trapped there? What about the others? And, will the well ever work again? Like the dumb-ass I am I forgot to put this here. I do not own inuyasha or anybody else in this storey. Plzzzz review! Give me some idea's! 


	2. finding out

Hey! Thank you for reviewing! (even if there were only 2, hehehe) Unlike the last chapter I'm going to say this now, I do not own inuyasha or any of the other of the characters, but we do all party on Saturdays! (j/k)  
  
Here it goes!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha broke the hug, only to find kagome's tear stained cheeks and blurry brown eye's staring up at him. He helped her get up and all the sudden she felt something on her neck. She quickly slapped it to see mioga (a/n sorry if that's wrong, I don't know how to spell the flea's name) gliding down, flat as a pan-cake. Mioga quickly pulled himself together and jumped on kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Mioga, what are you doing here?" kagome asked a little surprised and a little annoyed that he was sucking on her neck. "Awe lady kagome, delicious as always." "stop sucking up and answer the damn question!" inuyasha snapped at mioga. "sigh, okay here it goes. I saw you ( pointing at inuyasha ) entering the well strait after lady kagome did. So...at the last minute I jumped in after you. But...before I was about to I saw lady kikyo approaching, I think she had something to do with the well not letting us go threw."  
  
Inuyasha looked at kagome who was deep in thought 'I knew I could sense her' he thought still looking at kagome for any sign of her coming back to earth. ' I knew it! I could sense her when I first jumped into the well, but...why would she trap inuyasha here also? Does she know he jumped in? why that little b...'  
  
"Helllooo? earth to kagome." She was suddenly snapped out of it with inuyasha waving his hand in front of her face. Then all the sudden she gasped "what!?" inuyasha said nervously "my mom, were am I going to put you! No offense but your not my moms first choice for a house guest."  
  
"Feh" was all he said before kagome dragged him by the hand to her room window. "Okay I got a plan that will work for tonight, sense I don't want to wake up my mom you can just sleep in my room. Just make sure you keep a sharp ear for any movement in the morning." All he did was nod, he wrapped his arm around her waste and jumped up in the window.  
  
After getting inuyasha a pillow and a blanket, she laid her head down on her pillow and started to doze. "Kagome?" inuyasha's whisper woke her from her half-asleep state. "Yes?" she answered groggily. "Why does your mom hate me?" he asked in a somewhat sad voice but more curious than anything. She had been dreading this question. "Well uh..."she started trying to figure out the right thing to say without saying too much. "I don't know? I'll get back to you on that one." "Oh"was all he could say before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning he did the unthinkable, he let his guard down right when her mother came in. "Awwwwwwww!!!!!!!" Mrs.h yelled while grabbing the broom that was leaning against the wall and swinging at inuyasha's head. All kagome could do was sit up and make a 'o' with her mouth before her brain registered what was happening. "Get out of my daughter's room you filthy dog!" Mrs.h yelled at him, shooing him out the window.  
  
Inuyasha landed on the ground gracefully and dashed for the nearest tree. He knew that all the noise must have brought some attention, and if he were seen kagome would never let him hear the end of it.  
  
"Kagome!" Mrs.h yelled obviously pissed. "Mom I can explain!" kagome answered still in shock of the scene that just played in front of her.  
  
Sorry I had to end that one there but I'm running out of ideas. So I'm going to sleep on it. Review to give me more ideas!  
  
What will kagome say to her mom? Will inuyasha be stuck there forever? And what will happen when inuyasha meets Hojo? Poor Hojo  
  
See-ya! (  
  
p.s REVIEW!!!! 


	3. the question

Hey! Heres my 3rd chapter! Yea!!!!!  
  
I do not own inuyasha or any of the other characters. But I wish I did!!! ( And thanks to my # 1 reveiwer! angie12345 ( and I promise Ill read your story!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
In the tree where inuyasha was sitting he was lisening very closley to the fight that kagome and her mom were having.  
  
"Mom! It's not like we did anything! He's my friend!" kagome yelled at her mom with a intense blush across her face.  
  
"I don't care! He's still a teenage boy...demon...whatever!"(a/n a typical mom line...exseped for the demon part) her mom yelled back trying to figure out what cattigory to place inuyasha in.  
  
"Why is he here in the first place?!" kagome stoped and froze at those words, remembering that the well doesn't work and they may never see the other's again. Kagome then felt her knee's start to shake and hot tear's fill her eye's. She ran over and hugged her mom, sobbing uncontroably on her shoulder. Her mom hugged her back.  
  
"kagome?" she asked her voice tainted with confusion and worry.  
  
"tjewf wfjefe doffn wjsdlf adfjkas" was what she said muffled in her moms shoulder.  
  
"kagome, I love you, but I didn't understand a word you just said." Kagome lifted her head slightly of her mom's shoulder so her mom could understand her better.  
  
"The well doesn't work any more" kagome said having to choke back a cry on the last part.  
  
Mrs.h looked back at the window and saw inuyasha jump in. He walked over to kagome and handed her a flower. "It's going to be alright kagome, we'll figure it out. I already have mioga working on it." He said trying to comfort her. Kagome wiped her eye's and couldn't help but giggle at the flower, it still had the roots on it and only one peddle left. 'probably from how fast he picked it' thought and hugged inuyasha.  
  
He hugged her back, enjoying every second of the way she smelled against him. (a/n awe, how sweet!)  
  
Her mom just stood there thinking of what to do with inuyasha. For some reason selling him to the circus crossed her mind, but she quickly pushed that thought away.  
  
"Sigh, inuyasha you can stay entell you guys figure out how to fix it." Her mother said and walked over to inuyasha. "but your sleeping in sota's room. He has a bunk bed so I'm sure he'll let you sleep on one. Kagome, do you still want to go to school?" kagome thought for a second, ' I cant leave inuyasha here for to long, no telling what he'll do.' "yes, I do. But could I stay for only an hour?" "I think we could do that. But I have to go to work so inuyasha will have to do it. Just make sure no one see's you" he just nodded.  
  
All the sudden inuyasha's Ear turned around listening out side. He ran to the window and looked out. There was a tall boy. He had light brown hair and flower's in his hand. Kagome looked out the window too.  
  
She gasped "I totally forgot! Hojo was going to walk me to school!" inuyasha eye's narrowed on the one called hojo ' is hojo her boyfriend?!' he thought and almost jumped him, but kagome pushed her mom and him out the door.  
  
"Get out you guys! I have to get dressed!" kagome yelled as she slammed the door in there face. 'well, if he's going to be here for a while, I might as well make truse with him. Mrs.h ran into sota's room grabbed a baseball cap put it on inuyashas head "lets go get some break fast, shall we?" inuyasha was very surprised at Mrs.h's kindness towards him "okay" he said with a small smile on his face.  
  
They heard a knock on the front door and inuyasha groweld. "down boy" Mrs.h said with a giggle as she ran to answer the door.  
  
"hojo! How are you?" Mrs.h said in a friendly voice. "kagome will be down in a minuet.come in"  
  
hojo stepped in the door. Inuyasha dissided to stay by kagome's door.  
  
"kagome! Hojos here!" Mrs.h yelled from down stairs.  
  
"okay!" kagome said as she ran down the stairs. Hojo gove her the flower's, kagome smelled them then gave her mom a quick hug and ran out the door.  
  
Inuyasha ran into kagome's room to look out the window and watch kagome and hojo start walking around the corner.  
  
"Inuyasha!, it's safe to come down now!" Mrs .h yelled to inuyasha. He went down stairs and saw Mrs.h cooking eggs and bacon.  
  
He sat down at the table,deep in thought. ' does she like hobo? (a/n sense he really doesn't like hojo I made him mess up the name, its not a type-o) I wonder if he like's her? Obviously, why would he bring her flower's?' inuyasha was so deep in thought that he didn't even relize that there was food in front of him, which was a first for him sense he was usually a pig.  
  
But when he did notice the food it was gone in 5 seconds flat.  
  
"Inuyasha? Do you have something going on with kagome?" Mrs.h boldley asked that made inuyasha choke on his last piece of bacon.  
  
Sorry I have to end it there. But I promise I'll right soon  
  
What will inuyasha's response be? Will hojo ask out kagome? And where's mioga? See-ya! 


	4. leaving?

Hey! Wuzz-up? I would just like to say that I'm going to stop typing so fast. And thank you to Inu'sUmi for letting me realize that not everybody is as dumb as I am.  
  
I also think we should chant this all the time death to hojo kikyo!thank you Inu'sUmi! I hate them too! I like donuts! (Sorry for the randomness)  
  
That's why I'm going to have inuyasha beat the living hell out of him! Whoops! Said too much!   
  
Well here it goes (Slowly)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mrs.h just sat their watching inuyasha's blank face as he tried to register what she had just asked him. "Well uh...no!, no no no, were just friends!" He quickly said before getting up. "Well inuyasha, it seems as though you like her." Mrs.h points out. " You know what? Thanks for the food, but I think I hear myoga calling my name." He says before running outside at break neck speed into a near by tree.  
  
' That was close' he thought while trying to get comfortable in the tree and whipping the beads of sweat of his forehead.  
  
On the way to school   
  
Hojo (Die!!!!) was rambling on about something Kagome couldn't care less about. "Bla bla bla, bla bla bla blabla" was all she could here why her thought wondered to inuyasha. ' He had bean so sweat to her, the way he handed her that tattered little flower with a smile on his face.' Kagome started blushing and tried to get that thought out of her head.  
  
"Kagome? Are you okay?" hojo asked in a worried tone. "I'm fine." She said and they started walking again. ' Gods he's boring! I think I'm going to take a drill to my head if we don't get to school pretty soon!' she thought as the school finally came into view. Her three friends ran up to her and started to talk all at once ' there not any better than Hojo' she thought with a sigh.  
  
She then started her watch count down from 1 hour. Then with a fake smile to her friends she stared nodding her head not really knowing what they were talking about.  
  
Back to inuyasha  
  
"Okay, half an hour longer entail I go to pick her up." He thought with a smile across his lips, when all the sudden he heard a cry from the house. It was kagome's mom! He quickly got up and ran to see what the problem was. When he got there all he saw was Mrs.h covering her eyes with one hand and holding the phone to her ear with the other. "Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for telling me." She said while hanging up the phone.  
  
"Inuyasha? Can you go and pick up Kagome now, I need to talk to her about something." She said while trying to hold back her crying. Which she wasn't very successful at. He just nodded as he ran out the door. "Wait!" she quickly said. He came back in. "Put these on." She said handing him some close that looked like they belonged to kagome's dad.  
  
"I would go get her myself, sense I'm not going to work now, but I have to go pick sota up real quick," she said with teary eyes. He just nodded and went into the bathroom. He came out 5 minuets later with black pant on with a red shirt on and a black baseball cap on backwards.  
  
He turned and looked at Mrs.h, she was sitting on a chair with her head on the table. "I'll hurry back with her." He said before he ran out the house.  
  
Back to Kagome   
  
She looked at her watch, ' ten more minuets, thank gods!' she then saw a white, red and black blur run into a tree just outside of her homeroom. Hojo came up to her as she gave the teacher the note she had from her mom. "Kagome, can I talk to you outside?" he asked looking a little nervous. " sure Hojo, I was going to go out the anyway." She said looking at the tree. She saw a couple of leafs shuffle around but that was it. She followed Hojo outside.  
  
"Kagome..." he began taking hold of both hands in his. They were right by the tree inuyasha was in. Kagome just blushed and tried to remove her hands from his, but he didn't let go.  
  
"Kagome, we've gone out a couple of times and I think I ...I ...I love you!" he finally blurted out. While leaning in for a kiss.  
  
She struggled but he just held her tighter. She finally said something, " Hojo, you're a really nice guy but... I just don't like you like that." She said while still trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
"No! I'm not letting you go!" he said and hugged her. Just then inuyasha came up behind him. "HEY!" he yelled into Hojo's face. "She said she doesn't like you!" he said and pushed him to the ground. (Yea!!!)  
  
"Come on Kagome, he said and grabbed her around the waist, ready to jump into the air when all the sudden Hojo came out of nowhere and tackled inuyasha to the ground. He then stood up and got ready to punch him into next week. "You guys! Stop it!" Kagome yelled (when in reality she was thrilled to have to guys fighting over her, like every girl) she was just ignored.  
  
"Your going to pay for that one Homo!" inuyasha yelled "the name's Hojo! And I took 10 years of karo...." Hojo was cut off when inuyasha choke slammed him. (Go inuyasha! doing a little victory dance) he then stepped over the unconscious Hojo, grabbed Kagome and was of to her house.  
  
When they were finally there Kagome started smacking inuyasha in the arm. " Inuyasha! What were you thinking! Its not like I was in danger you big baka!" he just stood there. The smacks to his arm felt like someone was poking him.  
  
"Fine! I'll just go and take you back to your precious boyfriend!" he yelled and jumped into the gods' tree. ' Is he jealous?' she thought and a little smile crept up on her face.  
  
She walked over to the tree. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you and thank you for saving me from Hojo's lips." She said and walked towards the house.  
  
In the house she saw several suit cases on the floor. ' Are we going on vacation?' she thought and ran into her mom's room.  
  
"Oh good you're here." Her mom said her voice a little distracted. "What's going on?" Kagome asked as she walked up to her mom. Her mom sighed and sat down on the bed. "Your aunt yuka had a stroke last night." She said and tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"I need to go to California in the United States to go see her." But what about Sota and gramps?" She asked, "There coming too." Her mother said while starting to pack again. "So me and inuyasha are staying here?" her mom turned to her with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Yes, but I want you to behave yourself. The shuttle will arrive for us in about a half an hour. Kagome..." her voice stopped as she started to worry again. "I know inuyasha love's you, but if you have any problems call me right away." Kagome blushed and turned her head. "here's $500, I don't know how long were going to be there, so use it wisely." Kagome nodded and her mom hugged her. "now go tell inuyasha." Her mom scooted her out the door.  
  
Kagome saw inuyasha sitting in the gods' tree. Sense she has lived here all her life she knows how to get up and down this tree.  
  
Kagome began to climb and got herself comfortable by inuyasha. "Inuyasha, my mom has to leave for California. So we have to stay here why she is gone." Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree.  
  
'Here, alone, with Kagome? YES!' he mentally started cheering. Kagome gave him a confused look.  
  
Well there's another chapter done! YEA!!!! I'm sooo glad inuyasha beat the living hell out of Hojo!!!  
  
Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I do not own inuyasha, but I do own Kagome's aunt yuka!!! Hehehe evilly laughs  
  
Plzzzz!!! REVIEW! No flames!  
  
Fluffy 


	5. whose there?

Hey peoples! What's up? Sorry it has taken this long to update, I had to watch my evil little cousin! But if it makes you feel any better, she bit me. It hurt!!!!!!!  
  
Oh well, like you guys really care. (Tear)  
  
Well here's chapter 5 Oh yea! I do not own anyone in this story! Except for kagome's aunt Yuka, she my slave! MUAHAHAHA! Cough, cough okay! Here it goes!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Bye honey! I'll call you as soon as I get to the air-port!" Mrs.h said waving good bye to inuyasha and kagome as they stepped onto the shuttle. " And inuyasha," inuyasha looked up at Mrs.h "Take good care of my daughter. You're the baby sitter!" Mrs.h said with a laugh. "Don't worry, I will!" he said back and waved as the shuttle.  
  
Inuyasha gave kagome an evil grin. "What!?" she asked a little nervous, " well, I'm your baby sitter."  
  
"Hey! My mom was kidding!" she said and started walking away. "Hey, she never said she was just kidding, did she?" inuyasha asked with a smirk "Inuyasha!!!!" she said starting to get a little pissed. "Hey, hey, come on now you know I was just kidding, though the way your acting, maybe you do need a baby sitter!" he said and started laughing. "You know inuyasha, you look a little tired." She said so sweetly that it was scary. "Huh?" he said looking at her like she just grew 2 heads. "Mabey you should SIT down." She said and watched with amusement as inuyasha went face first into the ground. "Oh, whoops, I guess I forgot about that." She said and started running for the house laughing so hard that her eyes were watering.  
  
When she got in the house she closed the door and locked it. She then laughed even more and fell on the ground laughing. She all the sudden stopped. "I forgot!" she yelled and ran to her room. She opened the door and saw the window was open. She ran over to it and closed it. She started to back up when she felt ands on her.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" she screamed "Kagome, shhh, stop yelling its just me." She felt relieved to know that it was inuyasha and not some weird-o. (I love that word!) Then she snapped out of it and turned around. "You scared me!" she yelled at him. "Well, you sat me!" he yelled back at her. "Now go make me some ramen!" he ordered her. "Why don't we go to the mall instead? We can eat there. You need to get some close anyway." He just sighed and nodded.  
  
Later at the mall.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Isn't this kawaii!" she said holding up a red halter-top. " And, oh this would match so good!" she said holding up some black capris. He just nodded. "Okay, lets move on to you shall we?"  
  
"All right, but I get to pick it out all right mom?" he said with a smile. "Okay honey" she said while grabbing his cheeks. "Wait, got something right here." She licked her thumb and rubbed his cheek. "Hey! Knock it off!" he yelled while trying to get away from here.  
  
At kagome's house (while inuyasha and kagome are still at the mall)  
  
"How'd we get here?" someone asked "I don't know?" he/she/it said back "Is this her house?" another he/she/it asked  
  
Back at the mall  
  
Inuyasha picked out shirts that were mostly red, black or white. They all showed his muscles.  
  
He picked out 7 pairs of pants (baggy) 7 pairs of boxers (without kagome) And a pair of black sneakers, some red, black or white bandannas and a pair of mirror sunglasses  
  
"That will be $313.07 please" kagome winced as she gave the girl at the check-out the money.  
  
"I'm starving!" inuyasha wined. "Let's go have some pizza."  
  
After getting their pizza they sat there at a table in the food court. Inuyasha never tried pizza before. He took a bite and then shoved the whole thing in his mouth. 'How does he do that?' kagome thought starring at inuyasha.  
  
"That is almost as good as ramen." He said after chugging his coke. Kagome smiled as she took the last bite of her pizza.  
  
"Let's go home." She said standing up. And grabbing her bag with her new outfit in it.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his 4 big bags and started walking out the door after kagome. They found her car and drove off. (Yes, kagome drive)  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's a little short. Sorry to end it there.  
  
Who were those strangers at kagome's house?  
  
Guess what? I know who they are, hehehe  
  
Plzzzz! REVIEW! No flames   
  
See-ya!  
  
fluffy 


	6. surprise

hey peoples!!!!

Sorry it took soooooooo long for me to update, my computer broke.

Anyways heres chapter six!!!!

Oh yeah! I do not own any of the peoples in this story, just Kagome's aunt.

Chapter 6

Kagome and Inuyasha parked in the drive way and took out there bags. Kagome ran up the steps when she stoped dead in her tracks.

" Sango? shippo, Mirroku, kirara?" She said in shock. Inuyasha ran up beside her.

" What...how...but..." Was all he managed to say. Kagome dropped her bag and ran over to Sango and gave her a hug.

" How did you guys get here?" Kagome asked still in shock.

" Lets go inside and we'll explain everything." Miroku said and they all started to walk into the house leaving Inuyasha to get all the bags.

When inside Kagome made some tea and told everyone to sit in the living room. When she walked back in she saw all four of them looking at the t.v and sterio.

" Dont worry, I'll explain those things later." she said and set the tray with the tea pot and cups down on the coffee table.

Inuyasha slammed the front door open.

" Gee Kagome, thanks for helping." he said sarcastically, he dropped the bags on the floor and closed the door. He then walked into the living room, he poured himself some tea and sat down by Miroku.

" Hey." he said casually to Miroku. Miroku just nodded a 'hi' and went on with his story.

" Keade was trying to break the spell that Kikyou had put on the well, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and I were all there. When she finally broke the spell it altared the magic of the well and sucked us all in." Kagome smiled.

" So, does that mean you guys can go threw the well now?" Kagome said with a big hopeful smile.

" I think so..." Miroku didn't even get to finish his sentence before Kagome jumped up and grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her up and ran up the stairs.

up stairs with the girls.

" Oh my gosh, this is going to be sooo cool!" Kagome said too Sango as she showed her around her room.

" Now you can come home with me and we can go shopping and the movies and all the other stuff I've always wanted to show you!" Kagome was so excited she was jumping up and down on her bed.

" Kagome, Miroku thinks that no one can go threw the well for a little while because when we used it, it wore it out and the magic need time to build up again." Sango finished. Kagome stopped jumping up and down and sat on her bed.

" Thats...okay...Sango...you guys can...stay here with...me." Kagome said inbetween breaths.

Sango giggled and went over to kagome.

" Thanks Kagome, thats really nice of you." Sango said hugging her.

" Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha can stay in Sota's room and you, me and Kirara can stay in here!" Kagome said happily. Sango smiled and linked arms with Kagome.

" Lets go tell the boys." Kagome nodded in agrement and they skipped merrily down the stairs.

" Okay..." Kagome started " ...Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo will be staying in Sota's room. Me, Sango and Kirara will be staying in my room sence the well isn't working right now." Everyone nodded. Kagome looked at the clock, it was 10:30 pm.

" Okay lets go get some sleep so we can do fun stuff tomorrow." Kagome said, the three girls made there way up to Kagome's room. ( Kirara's one of them )

" Alright, lets go." Inuyasha said to Miroku and Shippo and the three made there way to Sota's room.

**with the girls**

" Hey Sango, can I talk to you about something?" Kagome said nervously.

" Of course Kagome, anything." sango said in a concerned voice.

" I really love the fact that you guys are here, but I kinda wanted to spend some time alone with Inuyasha." Kagome said quickly.

" Oh, so you do like him." Sango eyes were wide. Kagome just nodded.

" YES!!!!!" Sango said jumping up from were she was sitting on Kagome's bed. The boys ran into the room.

" HA!!! IN YOUR FACE MONK!!!" Sango yelled pointing at Miroku.

" SHE DOES LIKE..." before she could finish her sentence Kagome body slammed her into the ground.

" Yes Sango, I do like fish!" Kagome said finishing Sango's sentence for her. Kagome did a really bad fake yawn.

" Wow I'm tired, we should go to bed now! see you tomorrow!" She said slamming the door into the boys faces.

" Girls," Inuyasha said shaking his head.

" I'll never understand them." Miroku added before they walked back to Sota's room along with shippo.

**the next morning**

In the morning everyone was lined up in front of Kagome's bed, waiting for their turn to wake 'the amazing sleeping girl' up. Usually Kagome slept light because of all the demons around, but in her time she slept like a log.

" BOO!" Shippo yeld in front of Kagome's face.

"......" nothing.

" I know what too do." Inuyasha said going up too kagome.

" KAGOME!!! WERE UNDER ATTACK!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome jumped up and grabbed a pencil and a hanger thinking it was her bow and one of her arrows.With her eye's still closed she stood up on her bed.

" Where is it Inuyasha?!" She yelled, all the sudden she heard laughter. She opened her eyes and saw Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and Sango laying on the floor laughing their heads off.

" Hahaha, very funny." Kagome said as she layed back down on her bed and pulled the cover's over her head. After everyone was done drying the tears from there eyes they looked at the big lump on the bed.

" DOG-PILE!!!" Sango yelled and they all jumped on Kagome.

" Okmn okmn Inm umn!" Kagome yelled from under them. One by one they all got off. Once Kagome was able too breath she got up walked towards the bathroom. Right before she was about to turn the nob she turned around.

" By the way, you all need a diet." she said, then went into the bathroom and locked the door. They all just stood the shocked.

" That hurt." Inuyasha said before walking out of the room.

Well there's chapter 6.

Im sooooooo sorry it took sooooooo long to get this one up. I promise I will try too update this story everyday.

pleaz review! no flames!

thanx, bye!

-fluffy


	7. prank phone call

Hey people! sorry about all my spelling and grammer errors I just type fast and don't pay attention to what I'm typing. But I am from the U.S, lol.

Anyways here's the next chappy!

I do not own any of the people in this story.

Chapter 7

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom with her hair blow dried. She walked downstairs to find everyone sitting watching T.V.

" Hey everyone!" Kagome said in a happier tone than earlier.

" Hey Kagome, are we going to do something fun today?" Shippo said jumping into her arms.

" Yes shippo, I thought we could go to the park today and I could show you guy's around Tokyo." Kagome said with a smile. Everyone nodded.

" That sounds like fun." Sango said standing up.

" Yeah, but first we need to get everyone dressed in some clothes that wouldn't have people starring at you every 5 seconds." Kagome said looking at Sango, Miroku and Shippo. They all looked down at there clothes then nodded.

" Okay. Miroku, you can borrow some of Inuyasha's clothes. Shippo you can chage your apperence and Sango, you can borrow some of my clothes. We can go to the mall later." Kagome finished.

" Mall?" Sango asked conffused. Kagome gasped.

" Oh Sango, you and me have to go to the mall, its a girls paradise!" Kagome said being dramatic.

" Don't hurt yourself, it's not that great." Inuyasha sneered. Kagome glared and walked over to him.

" That's because your not a girl." Kagome said punching him in the arm. Inuyasha acted like that hurt and fell back down on the couch.

" I'm sorry Kagome! Please don't beat me up!" Inuyasha pleaded than he smiled.

" Don't worry Inuyasha, you can take more hits than any of us." Miroku said laughing.

" Not to mention your going to out live us all." Kagome's eyes lit up as Sango said that. Kagome jumped up and down laughing everyone went silent, looking at their friend as though she just anounced she was a man. ( lol. thats funny.)

" What's up with you?" Inuyasha asked very confussed as to why she got all giddy all of the sudden.

" Inuyasha, whats your last name?" Kagome said, than relized that for all this time she had never known his last name.

" Taishio, why?" ( I don't know if thats his real last name but in this fic it is.) Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously.

Kagome ran around the kitchen and the living room serching for something. Everyone just sat there watching her run around the room. She finally sat down with a large yellow and white book she flipped threw the pages for several minutes before stopping and circling something with a pen. She then grabbed the phone.

" This..." She held up the phone. " ...is a phone. We use it to talk to people who are far away. We also use this for something thats called a prank phone call. A lot of people get in trouble for doing this but...oh well." Kagome said then walked over to the fridge.

" This is a fridge, it runs but not like running. You guys get it?" Everyone nodded, still a little confused.

" Good." Kagome said and dialed the phone number that she had circled earlier. She put a finger over her lips to tell everyone to be quiet. They all nodded, she put it on speaker phone so all of them could hear. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before someone picked it up.

" Hello?" A deep voice echoed through the small box. Everyone gasped at the voice.

" Hello, Mr. Sesshomaru Taishio? " Kagome said in a fake voice.

" Yes, who is this?" Kagome stifled a laugh.

" Hello, I'm from the Tokyo power company, there was a power outage in your area are all your appliances running?" Kagome said stifling another laugh.

" Yes they are." Sesshomaru said in the same monotone he's had forever.

" Great cause a lot of people have had some trouble, especially with there refigerator's. Is yours running?" Kagome asked a little calmer.

" Yes it is." Sesshomaru said still in the same tone of voice.

" THAN YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!!!" Kagome screamed in to the phone and hung up on him.

She fell on the ground laughing as did everyone. Inuyasha was laughing so hard that he was crying. After about 15 minutes of laughing, everyone was gasping for air and saying how funny that was. They finally calmed down took there seats in the living room.

" That was funny, I wonder what Sesshomaru is like now?" Kagome said. ' I wonder if he's nice...nah.' Kagome thought.

" Lets go to the park now! I want to go on one of those slides you were talking about Kagome." Shippo said excitedly.

" Okay, are you guys ready too go?" Kagome asked looking at her friends. They all nodded in responce. Kagome smiled at Shippo who smiled back.

" You boys go change in your room ( Sota's room, you know.) and me and Sango will go change in my room."

" What should we do with Kirara?" Sango asked the miko in front of her. Kagome looked at the small neko-youkai who was happily playing with her cat Buyo. Kagome then looked back at Sango and smiled.

" I think she'll be fine." Kagome said and took Sangos arm and lead her to her room to find an outfit for her. The boys took that as a hint to go get ready.

Inuyasha got dressed in a red shirt with lightish/darkish ( inbetween the two) baggy pants. He also had a black baseball cap on that was tilted to the right a bit. He had seen this look in one of Kagome's magazines that she left out. He was totally ganster. Miroku had a simalar outfit on only he had a white shirt and lighter pants on with a blue baseball cap on like Inuyasha. Inuyasha suggested that they all follow that look sense it was the most common one in Kagome's time. Shippo followed the two and made himself look like a boy about the age of Sota, He had dark brown hair that matched the color of his eyes. He wore a dark grayish blue colored shirt and dark baggy pants with a gray baseball cap. ( thats funny thinking of Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha all ganster! lol.)

meanwhile

Sango and Kagome were ripping Kagome's closet apart trying to find the perfect outfits to 'wow' the guys. They both new very well that Sango had feelings for Miroku and Kagome had the same Inuyasha. ( Duh!) Kagome pulled out two simalar mini skirts and two tank tops. One mini skirt was pink and the other was baby blue. The tank tops were both white and Kagome also pulled out two zip-ups that completed the outfits. One was pink and the other was baby blue. Sango wore the pink outfit and Kagome dissided on the blue one. Kagome put a light pink eye shadow on Sango and white eye liner on hers. They both wore there hair down strait.

Kagome and Sango walked down the stairs after what seemed like a century to the guys. ( all girls take forever getting ready, I know I do! lol) Inuyasha was about to make some smart-ass comment on how long it to the pair entell his eyes fell on Kagome. Miroku noticed his stubbern hanyou friend didn't make a comment and he started to get worried he looked over at Inuyasha and saw him staring at something. Following his gaze he noticed Sango, he coundn't take his eyes of her. Shippo noticed that the guys grew quiet and notice why, rolling his eyes he stood up and broke the silents clearing his throat loudly. Inuyasha and Miroku's head snapped up and then it hit them that they have been staring at the girls. A blush spread across both of thier cheeks as they found the ceilling and floor interesting. Sango and Kagome shared a knowing glance and they walked towards Shippo.

" Can we please go now?!" Shippo said stomping his foot on the ground. Kagome looked at the boys up and down and gave them a confused look. ' Why do they look like that? Where did they get that look?' Kagome thought. Inuyasha picked up Kagome's magazine and showed her the picture of the boys. Kagome giggled and took the magazine.

" We thought everybody looked like this in your time Kagome." Miroku said the other two nodded.

" Well, a lot of people do look like that, I guess." Kagome smilled at them." It's fine."

" I think it's...interesting." Sango said slowly nodding.

" Is anyone listening to me!" Shippo yelled frantically waving his arms around. Everyone looked at him.

" Sorry Shippo, lets go!" Kagome said walking toward the door. Everyone followed as they made there way out the door and down the many, many steps to the side-walk. Sango and Miroku were a bit intimadated by the cars and sounds.

" Whats that!" Sango said as a bus drove by. Kagome looked at what her friend was pointing at, she smiled.

" Its okay Sango, its just a bus. There like cars only bigger and people who don't even know each other ride in them." Kagome explained, Sango nodded in understanding though she really didn't.

They reached the park and Shippo took of towards the swings. Kagome smiled at Shippo, watching him have so much fun with the other kids.

Sango stood up. " Where do we um...you now..." Kagome looked a little confused at first, but then caught on to what she was saying.

" Oh! yeah I'll take you to the bathrooms." Kagome said. Her and Sango linked arms and walked off toward a small building. Miroku turned to Inuyasha and smiled his perverted smile.

" Now Inuyasha," Miroku began." I admited that I like Sango, and I know you like Kagome. So why don't you tell her?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha stared at him for a moment then opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long, I've been busy with school stuff. sigh Oh well, I'm going to try to update weekly. So...don't shoot me! although most of you probabily want to. shuders in fear Anyways...I love my reviewers. And with a couple more, the next chapter will be longer. Is 40 to much?

thanx for reading

-fluffy

P.s No flames! but if you have any conserns or questions, thats okay.

love ya!


	8. AN

Hey! I just wanted to say that I will be updating every Sunday. I'm sorry I have been jumping around with my updates lately, I've been busy getting ready for school sigh. Sense school is starting pretty soon, I can't update everyday like I've been wanting to. I'm also going threw a little 'writers block'. I have some really good ideas but if anyone has any suggestions, please tell me. I also want to say, I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!! lol.

Thanks again for reading.

-fluffy


	9. confessions

Hey! I promised to update every sunday so here's " the real" chapter 8.

**The real** **Chapter 8**

last time

" Now Inuyasha," Miroku began." I admited that I like Sango, and I know you like Kagome. So why don't you tell her?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha stared at him for a moment then opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

" I..." Inuyasha began, trying to find the right words. " I...don't know."

Miroku's eyes widend. He was expecting Inuyasha to bite his head off, not accually answer his question.

" Well, um....so you do like her?" Miroku hesitantly asked, trying not to piss him off. Inuyasha was silent for a minute then nodded.

' Wow, another shocker.' Miroku thought and smiled. Inuyasha looked up from the ground at Miroku. He groweld quietly at his smile, the smile that ment trouble.

" So..." Miroku began but was cut off by the girls.

" Were back." Kagome said as her and Sango walked back to the bench where the boys were sitting. Kagome looked over at Shippo and smiled, he was now playing in the sand with a couple other kids. Her and Sango sat down and started chatting on about Kagome's era and the things in it. All the sudden three girls ran up to Kagome and jumped on her.

" KAGOME!!!" the three girls said in unison as they hugged her.

" Hey...guys." Kagome said trying to breathe. The girls stoped hugging her and turned to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. ( Shippo was still playing)

" Who are your friends Kagome?" One of the girls asked. Kagome thought in panick, she couldn't just casually tell her friends that they were from the feudal era.

" Um...they are my friends from out of town, thier staying with me." Kagome said, ending with a nervous laugh. She turned to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

" Guys, this is Yuka, Eri and Ayumi..." She said pointing at each girl as she said their name. She turned to the three girls who gazes were fixed on Inuyasha's silver locks.

" Girls, this is Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha." The girls eyes widend as she said the last name.

" Is this the possesive, two-timing, jerk boyfriend you've been talking about Kagome?" Ayumi asked pointing at Inuyasha.

" Whoa! Excuse me?! Possesive, two-timing, jerk boyfriend?!" Inuyasha yelled standing up from his seat. Kagome looked like a very ripe tomato, she smacked her forehead.

" Hello!"

" I was talking about Koga!" Kagome said, then relized that was the worst thing she could've said. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes and saw the hurt in them.

" Kagome..." Eri started. "...my mom wanted to go to lunch with your mom, but there was no answer when she called your house."

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha and at Eri. "Oh, sorry Eri, my mom, brother and grandpa are visiting my aunt." Kagome said.

" So, no ones at your house exept you and your friends?" Yuka asked. Kagome nodded. Yuka's eyes lit up. She sharred a glance with the other two then looked at Kagome again.

" We got to go now." Yuka said and ran off with Ayumi and Eri at her heels. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who was sitting down again starring off into space. Miroku looked at Kagome and frowned.

" Inuyasha I-"

" Shippo! We're leaving!" Inuyasha yelled interrupting Kagome. He stood up and looked at Kagome, then ran toward Shippo. Kagome could hear Shippo's protests as Inuyasha walked back holding Shippo like a foot ball. He walked past Kagome and turned to Miroku.

" Lets go." The rest nodded and started there journey back to the house. A tear slipped down Kagome's cheek. Sango noticed this and put an arm around her. Kagome looked into her eyes with her teary ones. Sango smiled, trying to make her feel better. Kagome just laid her head on her shoulder as the two girls walked a ways behind the boys.

' Did she really mean that? Or was she just embaressed,' Inuyasha thought, when the smell of salty tears filled his nose. He glanced behind him and saw Kagome leaning on Sango. He looked back in front of him.

' Kagome, how can I tell you how I feel?'

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha who still had Shippo in one arm. He could see that Inuyasha was probabily really upset about the events that happend at park, but he couldn't find anything to say. Miroku sighed and dissided to leave him with his thoughts.

When they reached the house Inuyasha put shippo down and sat on the couch and turned the t.v on. He sat there in silence watching a rabbit try to steal cerial from kids, but failing horably.

Kagome sat down next to him as Sango took Miroku and Shippo outside. Inuyasha didn't take his gaze off of the white rabbit. Kagome sighed and turned the t.v off.

" I was watching that." Inuyasha said coldly.

" Inuyasha, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just afraid." Inuyasha's attention was now on Kagome but he remained silent. Kagome took a deep breath. ' Inuyasha, how can I tell you how I feel?'

outside

Miroku and Sango walked around the backyard as Shippo ran around kicking Sota's socker ball. Miroku saw a daisey and picked it. He twirled it around before holding it infront of Sango.

She took it from Miroku's hand a abserved it.

" It's beautiful, thank you."

" Not as beautiful as you." Miroku said with a smile that was surprisingly not perverted. Sango blushed. And gave him a hug.

" Its times like these when you can be-" Sango's eyes widend.

" HENTAI!!!!!" WHACK

Sango glared at the man on the ground and stepped on him as she walked past. Shippo stopped playing and shook his head.

" He'll never learn." Shippo said and started to play again.

inside

Kagome sighed once again. She wasn't making any progress with saying how she felt. She finaly made the dissition to just come out with it.

Inuyasha made that same dissition.

" I love you."

" I love you."

Both there eyes widend.

" You do!?"

" You do!?"

Inuyasha blushed as did Kagome.

" Yes. I do." Kagome said and grabbed his hand.

" I thought you liked Koga?"

Kagome shook her head no.

" No, Inuyasha. I love you." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back, he was so happy.

" I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha said sqeezing her hand. A tear slid down Kagome's face. Inuyasha wiped it off with his free hand. Kagome smiled and giggled. Inuyasha smiled back and hugged her tightly.

" I will always love you." He said into her raven black hair.

" And I will always love you Inuyasha."

They stayed like that entell they they heard a loud yell,

" HENTAI!!!!!" that was followed by a loud WHACK

They both shook there heads.

"When will he ever learn." Kagome said, breaking the hug. Inuyasha shrugged.

" If I had to guess I'd probabily say...never." Kagome laughed and stood up. She grabbed his hand and started to walk outside. Sango almost ran into them as she swung open the door.

" Miroku had a little 'acciedent'." Sango said, doing the little quotation marks with her fingers around the word ' acciedent'.

Well theres chapter 8, Sorry I didn't get it too you earlier. Was that enough fluff? I'm going to put more in the next chapter. Oh, and for those Hojo fan's sorry, cause he's going to get the shit beat out of him...again. LOL. ( key word, 'again) Oh, and I'm sorry to the people who are reading my other story, I promise to find time tomarow to update that one.

Thanx for reading,

-fluffy


	10. A helpless monk and a pissed off demon s...

Hey! Heres chapter 9. I hope you like it. Oh, and something has been bothering me about the last chapter. Do you think I rushed into the whole inu/kag thing? Personaly I think I went a little too fast. E-mail me or tell me in a review. _cough _review _cough_ LOL.

Chapter 9

Inuyasha and Kagome held hands as they walked outside to see the damage that Sango did on the monk. When they got to him he was laying like Inuyasha when he gets a big "Sit!" from Kagome. Inuyasha kicked him and he groaned.

" You just couldn't keep your perverted hands off her, could ya?" Miroku just nodded. After a couple groans he was finaly up.

" I was trying not to but- Oh, and what is this?" He interupted himself looking at Kagome's and Inuyasha's hands intwind with each others. Before either of them could answer he smiled his smile that ment "Inuyasha, you dog!" Inuyasha growled at him. That was enough to wipe the smile off the monks face. Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

" Im going to go talk to Sango." She said and ran back into the house. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to anything around him. He didn't even blink. Miroku was getting a little scared and snapped his fingers infront of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha shook his head and looked at Miroku.

Miroku started laughing. " Good job lover boy." Inuyasha growled again and went to sit down on the porch. Miroku folllowed him. They sat there for a while in silence then Miroku broke it.

"So...you finally told her?"

Inuyasha nodded.

" What did she say?"

Inuyasha smiled.

" She said, I love you too."

**Sango and Kagome.**

Kagome walked into the living room to find Sango on the couch. Her knee's were against her chest and she was hugging them as she rocked back and forth. Kagome sat down by her. After a couple minutes of silence Sango threw herself into Kagome's arms.

" Why does he always have to do that...." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks. Kagome hugged her tightly and made calming "shhh" noises as she rocked her slowly like she was a child.

" I don't know...but he really cares about you. Me and Inuyasha both know it..."

" If he cared about me he wouldn't ask every girl he met to have his children!" Sango yelled and stood up. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Kagome stood up after and walked outside. Miroku and Inuyasha turned in her direction.

" I think you need to go talk to her, she locked herself in the bathroom." Miroku nodded and went into the house. After he was gone Kagome took his spot right by Inuyasha. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

**Sango and Miroku**

Miroku made his way too the bathroom. He took a deep breath then lightly nocked on the door.

" Sango?"

" What!?" She yelled from the other side of the door.

" Can I talk too you?" He said in a quiet voice.

Silence

"Sango?"

The door opened a crack, Miroku opened it more and stepped inside. Once inside he closed the door behind him. Sango was sitting in the bathtub now drying her eyes with toilet paper. Miroku sat on the side of the tub and looked down at Sango. She didn't look up at him so he desided too start.

" Sango, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just my hands-"

" I'm not upset about your hands, Miroku." Sango said quitely. " Its just, sometimes I think your being really sweet to me...but then I remember you doing it to other girls, and it makes me so mad! Cause I want to be the only girl you ever do that to!" Sango yelled being once again blinded by tears. She relized that she said too much but didn't care anymore.

"Sango I-"

"Just go..."

Miroku saw that she was seriouse and didn't want to upset her any more. He got up and went to the door, before he opened the door he turned to look at the one that stole his heart long ago but never said anything. He wanted to say something...anything. But he couldn't find anything, so he walked out of the bathroom quetly. He walked out to see Kagome and Inuyasha about to kiss. But Kagome saw him come out so she sat up leaving Inuyasha to fall forward and kiss the ground. After a couple of curses and some giggling they stopped and turned to Miroku. Seeing a sad face on the monk.

"Whats wrong?" Kagome asked, her usual smile replaced with a worried look.

" Sango...she...she poured her heart and soul out, and I said nothing." The last part he said bowing his head in shame. Kagome got up and hugged him.

" I just don't know what to do. You know I love her Kagome." Miroku said leaning against her shoulder.

" I know Miroku, I know."

" Just tell her that you love her too and then we can all be happy little people." Inuyasha said in a giddy voice.

Kagome nodded slowly, a little worried that the fall he took gave him brain damage. Like the time Sesshomaru said that Inuyasha's mom dropped Inuyasha on his head when he was a baby. Mean... yes, but it did explain a lot. ( Omg, lol! i had too put that in!)

" I agree with Inuyasha." Kagome said.

" I- I think I should wait to tell her. She seems really upset right now." Miroku said stepping out of Kagomes arms. Kagome nodded in understanding.

" When you feel its the right time. I promise I won't tell her anything." Miroku smiled at his miko friend.

" Thanks Kagome."

Kagome smiled at him. She was happy everyone was pairing up now. But she was still worried for Sango, she was still in the bathroom. Kagome got up and headed towards the bathroom. When she got to it the door was open and no Sango was found. Kagome walked into the living room. ' Mabey she's watching T.V,'

Kagome walked into the room and took a quick look around. No Sango.

Kagome started too worry. She didn't want her friend from the past walking around present day Tokyo without her. Its not that she couldn't take care of herself, Kagome was fully aware of her friends skill as a warrior. No one would be able to mess with her. But she could get lost. Kagome started to run around the house checking every room. She finally got to her room. She opened the door quickly and saw that Sango was laying on her bed, fast asleep. She smiled and sighed in relief. She shut the door as quietly as she could and and made her way down stairs.

Inuyasha and Miroku were in the dinning room drinking tea.

" Did you find her?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk. He knew that if Kagome asked him earlier he could have told her exactly where she was. After all, he is half inu youkai, he smelt where she was when he walked in. It was just funny that Kagome was freakin' out.

Kagome glared at him and sat down by Miroku so that she was in front of Inuyasha. She was obviously aware that Inuyasha knew but didn't tell her. She then smiled at him. But it wasn't a nice smile, it was a to of a nice smile. The one that she gave him right before a sit or before she did something else evil to him.

' Shit...' Inuyasha thought as Kagome's smile grew. Kagome got up and went to the kitchen too get herself a cup of tea, the smile never leaving her mouth. Inuyasha watched her cautiosly.

"Im sorry," He said as she sat down in the same spot. Miroku just sat back and watched the show. It was very amusing.

" Why, what ever do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a to nice of voice too match her smile.

' Oh god...' Inuyasha thought frantically.

" Um...thank you?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome tilted her head a bit. 'What the hell?'

" It worked for that dude on T.V when his girlfriend asked him if they were ever going too get married!!!" Inuyasha yelled. ( LOL, have you guys seen that comercial? If you haven't, sorry. You might not get that joke.)

Kagome just shook her head. " Thats on T.V."

" Oh,"

Kagome started to giggle. But was interrupted by Sango sitting down.

"Sango!" Kagome cheered happily.

"Hi Kagome. Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean too-" Sango was cut off by Kagome.

"Don't be sorry, you have no reason to be."

Sango just nodded and looked at Miroku who was looking at her. Sango smiled as though nothing had happend.

--------------

Well, there you go. Sorry it took as long as it did. I'll make sure too update faster.

Please review!

thanx 4 reading

-Fluffy


	11. Meeting place

Hey guys! Im sooooooooo sorry that I haven't been able to update this story! Don't kill me please! Im already dead inside! Lol, no, im not a stripper. LOL. Oh god I crack myself up! Ok, on with the Chapter!

Chapter 11

Last time

Kagome glared at him and sat down by Miroku so that she was in front of Inuyasha. She was obviously aware that Inuyasha knew but didn't tell her. She then smiled at him. But it wasn't a nice smile, it was a to of a nice smile. The one that she gave him right before a sit or before she did something else evil to him.

' Shit...' Inuyasha thought as Kagome's smile grew. Kagome got up and went to the kitchen too get herself a cup of tea, the smile never leaving her mouth. Inuyasha watched her cautiosly.

"Im sorry," He said as she sat down in the same spot. Miroku just sat back and watched the show. It was very amusing.

" Why, what ever do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a to nice of voice too match her smile.

' Oh god...' Inuyasha thought frantically.

" Um...thank you?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome tilted her head a bit. 'What the hell?'

" It worked for that dude on T.V when his girlfriend asked him if they were ever going too get married!!!" Inuyasha yelled. ( LOL, have you guys seen that comercial? If you haven't, sorry. You might not get that joke.)

Kagome just shook her head. "Thats on T.V."

"Oh,"

Kagome started to giggle. But was interrupted by Sango sitting down.

"Sango!" Kagome cheered happily.

"Hi Kagome. Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean too-" Sango was cut off by Kagome.

"Don't be sorry, you have no reason to be."

Sango just nodded and looked at Miroku who was looking at her. Sango smiled as though nothing had happend. Miroku was a little confused and uncomfortable. He didn't want to say the wrong thing to set her off again, so he just sat there quietly.

Kagome got up and got Sango some tea. Sango greatfully took it and sipped on it while Kagome told her about the mall and other places that they could go too. Sango just smiled and nodded. Not really paying attention because her thoughts were on Miroku. She began to blush a little from remembering everything she had said to him. Miroku kept on looking over at her, a little embarressed too. Kagome looked at Miroku then at Sango.

"Uh...Inuyasha? Can I talk to you in the other room please?" She asked the hanyou across from her. Inuyasha hesitated, thinking that she was going to kill him. He then nodded and got up to follow her.

"We'll be right back." She said to Sango and Miroku. They nodded and looked at each other than at something else.

Kagome led Inuyasha to her her room and closed the door behind them. Kagome then turned around to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed. Kagome smiled.

"Why did you want to come in here?" He asked nervously. Kagome smiled.

"For 2 reasons, 1) I wanted to give them some privacy so they could talk. And 2) I wanted to continue what we were doing earlier." She said and gave him a sexy smile. Inuyasha smiled back.

'She's not going to kill me! And I get a prize!' He thought cheerfullly. He got up and picked her up bridal style, then threw her on her bed.

Down stairs

Sango and Miroku looked up at the celing, there were big bumping sounds coming from Kagomes room. LOL Jk. I'm so funny! : )

Sango and Miroku were sitting silently, drinking there tea. Sango looked over at the monk who was looking at her as well.

"Uh, Sango?" Miroku asked nervously.

"Yes?" She said, just as nervous.

"Um, I just wanted you to know..." Miroku stopped. "Crap, hold on." He said and got up from his chair. He walked over to Sango and kneeled on the floor and grabbed her hand in his.

"Ok, Sango, I just wanted you to know that I really care about you. I never want you to think other wise. Your the only girl that I have really liked. Sure, I may hit on other girls...but your always my first choice, your the only girl for me." He said to her. Sango now had tears in her eyes. She smiled as some of them fell.

"Oh Miroku! That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" She said and hugged him. Both now on the floor.

Sango cried onto his shoulder from happiness. Miroku hugged her tightly as if she was going to dissapear if he let go. Sango and Miroku finally parted. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I wonder whats going on?" Kagome asked, her ear against the door. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed grumbling about how Kagome was so interested in Sango and Miroku.

"There hugging and crying because Miroku said that Sango was the only girl for him." Inuyasha stated boredly. Kagome stared at him and blinked a couple times.

'I guess he would know, with those cute fuzzy little doggy ears.' Kagome thought, making herself giggle. Inuyasha tilted his head a bit.

"Whats so funny?"

Kagome shook her head."Nothing, I was just thinking about your cute little ears that I love so much." Kagome said with a bright smile. Inuyasha smiled back and twitched them for her. Kagome started giggling like a little school girl (which she was. Lol.) and walked over to him. She then sat on his lap and started playing with them.

Inuyasha tried to 'feh' but couldn't help but smile at the child like look on her face when she played with them. He then twitched them some more and made her giggle more. Inuyasha grined, he knew her weakness now. Just a twitch of the ears and he was safe.

Kagome started to tickle them. Inuyasha started to laugh and picked her up and set her off of him. Kagome smiled evily and jumped him. She then had him under her on her bed and was tickling his ears. Inuyasha was squirming and laughing and beging her to stop. He felt weak. He couldn't do anything.

"KAGOME!!! (laugh) PLEASE (laugh) STOP!!!!" He screamed,Kagome finally stoped and kissed the tips of his ears. Inuyasha got up and caught his breath. Kagome smiled a big smile, Inuyasha just glarred at her.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Kagome said with a shrug.

"Feh."

"Do you think we can go down there now?"

"Why not? I think its been long enough." Kagome nodded and got up, she walked over to the door and opened it, leading Inuyasha down the stares. They walked down and saw that Sango and Miroku were laying on the couch together sleeping. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"Awww, aren't they cute?" She cooed. Inuyasha 'feh'ed and walked into the kitchen. Kagome glarred after him and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." Inuyasha said, looking through the fridge. Kagome smiled.

"Do you want to go out someplace?" She asked shyly.

"Sure, there going to be awhile." He said, peaking out into the living room. Kagome giggled and nodded. She scribbled out a note for Sango and Miroku and went into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, hearing a bunch of slamming of droors. Kagome popped her head out the door and smiled.

"I'm doing my hair." She said and went back in. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat down on the counter in the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Kagome came out with her hair perfectly bouncy and smooth. Kagome smiled and walked out, her hair bouncing behind her. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"You look beautiful." He said and hugged her.

Kagome blushed, "Thank you."

Kagome walked over to the table and grabbed her keys. She then walked out the front door followed by Inuyasha. Once outside, they walked into the blue-ish car that was parked at a slant. Kagome blushed at her parking job and got in. Inuyasha got into the passanger seat and closed the door. After fumbling with the seat belt, he was finally strapped in. Though, with Kagome's driving he wasn't hundred percent he was safe even with it on. Kagome started the engine and they were off.

Inuyasha read many signs saying "STOP" that Kagome drove happily by, making many new friends. People yelled and honked at Kagome, but she just waved happily back.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide when Kagome drove into the wrong lane and a big red truck was comming at them. Kagome swerved into the right lane. There were now rips in the passenger seat from Inuyasha's claws digging into it.

"Are you trying to kill us?! I've never driven in my life and I still know you almost killed us!!!" Kagome glarred at him as a new wave of people started honking and yelling at her.

"My drivings FINE Inuyasha! I don't need lessons from someone whose from the fuedel era!" She yelled back through clenched teeth. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and just dropped it.

"Where are we going?" He asked hastily. Kagome smiled.

"Were going to a little place called Alfys." She said.

"Whats that? Who's Alfy?" He asked cluelessly.

"Its a surprise. But if you keep on bitching about my driving we're not going." She said the last part seriously with a cold glare. Inuyasha just 'Feh'ed and sat back.

'A surprise eh?' He thought with a smirk.

About five minutes later, Kagome drove into a parking lot in front of a festive looking building that had a little dude with a big black mustash by the sign that said "Alfy's".

Kagome cheered as she parked in front of the doors. "Yes! Front row parking!" Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow and unbealted himself. Getting out of the car, Kagome clicked a little button on her key chain, making the car beep twice. Inuyasha spun around and stared at the car. Kagome giggled and walked in. Inuyasha backed up from the car and walked in after her.

Right when he got in he smelled it...Pizza! He smiled at Kagome who smiled back as they walked up to the counter.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" She asked him. Inuyasha clung to her like a little boy to his mothers leg.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" He said very fast. Kagome giggled and hugged him back.

"Your welcome." She said back. They stayed like that for a couple seconds before being interupted.

"Uh...may I take you order?" A teenage boy with so much acne that his face looked like the picture of pepperoni pizza behind him. Kagome and Inuyasha broke the hug and Inuyasha got in front of Kagome.

"Yeah, we'll have two large pepperoni pizza's with ranch dressing on the side." He said. The teenage boy jotted this down on a peice of paper and handed it to a guy with a big white hat on.

"Ok, that will be $22.95 please." He said in a bored tone. Kagome pushed Inuyasha behind her. She pulled out twenty five bucks and told the boy to keep the change. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down at a table and waited for there food. There was an uncomfortable silence. Kagome coughed a little and skooted over on the bench seat she was on. Inuyasha sighed and kept on looking towards the kitchen.

"Which one do you like better, Ramen or Pizza?" Inuyasha looked at her with shock.

"Never ask me a question like that! I could never choose!" He yelled, Kagome laughed.

"Evil women." He said. Kagome laughed even harder. Finally Inuyasha stood up and sniffed the air, making people look at him stangly and move away. Kagome's cheeks turned red as she reached across the table and yanked the bottem of his shirt down and he fell onto his seat.

"Women! I smell pizza! Don't come in between the pizza and me!" Inuyasha yelled, making a baby cry as everyone watched him.

"What are you looking at!?" He yelled and everyone started talking and eating again. A waiter came out with the pizza's and Inuyasha dove right in. Kagome took one peice while Inuyasha already downed five. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and got up, grabbing the two red plastic cups.

"Do want something to drink?"

"mmmm mmm mcm mmomm mmkmme " He said shouving more pizza in his mouth.

"Did I hear a coke in that?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome walked away to the pop machine. She then looked over at the two double doors and had to look twice at what she saw. Her eyes widend and she quickly finished and practically ran to the booth were Inuyasha was sitting.

She sat down quickly and whispered, "Inuyasha, don't freak out but...Sesshomaru's here."

Hey guys! Oh my god! Im soooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long. I know all of you want to shoot me...but please don't! I promise I'll update faster. Im sorry!!!!!!!!

Thanx 4 reading!

-fluffy


	12. Dinner and movie wow thats a hella bad ...

Hey! Ok, heres chapter 11!

Chapter 11

Kagome walked away to the pop machine. She then looked over at the two double doors and had to look twice at what she saw. Her eyes widend and she quickly finished and practically ran to the booth were Inuyasha was sitting.

She sat down quickly and whispered, "Inuyasha, don't freak out but...Sesshomaru's here."

"WHAT!?" He hissed.

"I just saw him come in." She whispered. She looked behind Inuyasha's head and saw that Sesshomaru was walking toward him.

"Shit!"

"Inu...yasha?" They heard Sesshomaru's same cold voice say. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment then turned around.

"What do you want?" He said with a glare. Sesshomaru's eyes widend.

"It is you, huh...I thought you were dead." He said in his same cool tone. Inuyasha growled at him and stood up. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sat down by Kagome.

"Oh please Inuyasha, I thought we were over that. How sad..."He said taking a piece of Inuyasha's pizza. There was now steam rising from Inuyasha's ears.

'He took MY pizza?!' Inuyasha thought, and sat back down, starring daggers at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, totally ignoring his brothers cold glare.

"This is good pizza." He said to her, Kagome just smiled nervously and nodded.

"Yeah, it is good pizza. Pizza that is MINE." Inuyasha said coldly. Sesshomaru just smired, taking another big bite out of it. Inuyasha glared, Sesshomaru glared back and Kagome got back with some popcorn watching the two intentively.

'This is interesting and amusing!' She thought with a smile as she watched the boys have a glarring contest.

"Well, how have you been...Kagome, was it?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome nodded.

"Good, and yourself?" She asked, feeling more and more comfortable around him. Sesshomaru smiled showing off his pearly white fangs.

"Fine." He said, Inuyasha was now starting to get a little jealous, Sesshomaru was talking to his girlfriend and she was chatting back! Not even paying attention to him.

"I am truly sorry for our past encounters. Forgive me?" He asked, talking one of her hands and kissing it gently. Kagome blushed and nodded. Sesshomaru smiled again.

"Good."

Inuyasha was about to explode. Sesshomaru finally stood up.

"Well, my pizza's done. Nice to see you...Kagome." Inuyasha glarred.

"Bye Sesshomaru!" She said, Sesshomaru turned around and did a "Call me." Motion with his hand. Kagome smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru gave her a thumbs up and left with his pizza.

Kagome's smile fell when she turned back to Inuyasha. "What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing...just the fact that my BROTHER WAS ALL OVER YOU, AND YOU WERE GIGGLING AND GOING ALONG WITH HIM!!!" Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Inuyasha, he's a sweet guy." Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"Is, 'he's a sweet guy' the word I just heard come out of your mouth!? Kagome, the guy tried to kill you and me many, many times. Have you forgotten!?" Inuyasha hissed. Kagome glarred at him.

"I know, but furture Sesshomaru is WAY nicer." She said with a smile.

"What? Do you like HIM now?" He asked with a growl.

"Can we get some boxes?" Kagome asked the teenage boy that worked there as he walked by.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"You DO like him!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes Inuyasha, I haven't told you...Im in love with your brother." She said sarcastically. She took the boxes and put the rest of the pizza in it. Inuyasha was silent until they got back in the car.

"Do you, Kagome?" He asked quietly and saddly. Kagome sat down in the drivers seat of the car. She then took him by the coller of his shirt and kissed his passionatly.

After they parted for air she whispered, "No."

Inuyasha smiled and buckled his seat belt as the motor started and they were off back to the house.

Sango awoke in the arms of Miroku, exactly the way they fell asleep. She smiled and snuggled in more.

"Comfortable?" Sango jumped at the sudden sound of Miroku's voice.

"I thought you were still asleep." She said, raising her eyebrow.

"I was, but I woke up to watch you sleep." Miroku said with a smile.

Sango smiled and snuggled more. She then noticed that they didn't hear Kagome and Inuyasha fighting or talking. A note caught her eye on the dinning room table. She got up, with a protest by Miroku of corse. She walked over to the note and read it.

Sango and Miroku-

Went out for dinner. We'll be back in a little bit. I promise to make Inuyasha save you guys some. Hahaha. Love you guys!

P.s, you sure do look cozy together. giggle

5:30pm

-Kagome

Sango smiled, a tint of pink on her cheeks. She turned to Miroku and smiled.

"Well, Kagome and Inuyasha went to go get dinner." Sango looked at the clock. It read 6:15pm

"They'll probabily be back anytime now, its been about 45 minutes." She then added. Miroku nodded and turned the T.V on. Sango sat back down and snuggled with him as they watched a mayonase comercial.

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled up into the drive way shortly after that. Inuyasha grabbed the pizza boxes and followed Kagome to the front door. Kagome opened the door and walked in. She then threw the car keys onto the kitchen counter.

"We're back!" She yelled. Sango and Miroku came into view and she hugged Sango.

Sango and Miroku went straight to the pizza and got a couple of slices.

"This is the best food I've ever tasted!" Sango cheered. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Glad you guys like it." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha just grummbled about how it was HIS pizza. Kagome shot him an icy glare and that kept him quiet.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Kagome asked.

"Are those the cool plays you talked about?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Everyone nodded as Kagome pulled out some movies.

"Lets see, how about...Jurassic park. This has dinosaurs in it." She said, lifting it up so everyone could see.

"Dino-sours?" Miroku asked.

Kagome giggled, "Dino-SAURS were big...um...dragon kind of things. They lived WAY before we did." Everyone nodded slowley, prettending that they knew what she was talking about.

"Ok, lets start it." Kagome said, popping it into the DVD player. While the previews were playing Kagome made some popcorn and sat down just as the movie started.

While the movie was playing, Inuyasha would make off hand comments on how he's defeated something way bigger than that. He was always cut off by a group "Shhh...".

At the last fifteen minutes of the movie the door bell rang. Kagome lazily got up from her spot and Inuyasha's arms. She walked over to the front door and opened it. Big mistake...

OMG! Im sooooooooo sorry this one wasn't long, but theres a surprise that I wanted to use for the next chapter to make that one REALLY long...IM SORRY!

Thanx 4 reading!

-fluffy


End file.
